Drabbles and Other Shenanigans
by PurplePatchwork
Summary: Just like there are RusAme drabbles, these are drabbles and short ficlets I have written about other pairings.
1. Introduction

This is just a series of drabbles, all with different pairings, ratings, and some in different AUs.

You will find a table of contents here, and a short summary at the beginning of each drabble.

Some things will be extremely short, others might be a bit longer.

1\. _You Heard Me_ (FrUK, M)

2\. _Make Me_ (GerIta, T+)

3\. _Home is where the heart is_ (Prumano, K+)

4\. _Jealousy drives me mad_ (SuFin, T)

5\. _Would you like to kiss?_ (Ameripan, T)

6\. _Emotions That Come With a Smile_ (RusEng, T)


	2. You Heard Me (FrUK)

You Heard Me

 **Pairing: FrUK**

 **Francis has the habit of coming across Arthur at just the right moment.**

 **Rated M.**

xoxox

It happened quite often that Arthur got aroused. Not many people knew this for a fact, seeing as he had become quite good at hiding it. Usually, whenever it happened and he wasn't at home, he either ignored it until he did get home or quickly took care of it in a bathroom. That is of course, unless he was being bugged by a certain Frenchman.

Arthur had been making his way towards the bathroom when that blasted blond ran into him. "Arthur, mon ami! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Out of the way!" Arthur snapped. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with annoying excuses for (slightly attractive) human beings today. Especially since his pants felt a tad too tight, and it was starting to get to his head a little. "I mean it, I don't have time for your nonsense today!"

Arthur tried to pass him, but Francis stepped aside and parried. He smirked cockily, teasing the other until steam was practically coming out of Arthur's ears.

"Out of the way, right no-ah!"

Arthur had tried pushing Francis out of the way, which resulted in his pants stroking against his erection rather… touching exactly the right spots. He flushed when Francis frowned at him, eyes searching his burning cheeks and feverish eyes.

"Ah, are you that set on getting away from me?" he pouted, taking a step forward as Arthur took a step back. "But Arthur, I thought you liked me~"

Arthur suppressed a shudder as the other placed a hand on his shoulder, unknowing of what was going on. "I thought we had something special."

 _'Something special my arse.'_

But still, his mind started wandering off at the notion of 'special friends'. Way off.

"I thought you liked meeeee," Francis whined, the needy tone to his voice making Arthur's eye twitch. Francis bent over, bringing his lips to Arthur's ear, hot breath ticklish. "I thought our bickering were simply lover's squats."

He meant it in a teasing way, yet that didn't stop from Arthur gasping. He immediately placed a hand over his mouth when Francis looked up, surprised. But then his gaze wandered down and-

"Oh. _Oh_. Mes excuses, Arthur. I- I had no idea."

Francis stood back up, having obtained a blush of his own. Arthur was panting by now, hand weakly clutching his vest in an attempt to keep himself composed. He _really_ needed that bathroom now. However, for some reason or other (hum hum), he knew his hand wouldn't be sufficient.

"I shall leave you alone then," Francis promised. He'd halfway turned around when a hand suddenly yanked him back by the collar.

"Arthur-?"

The excited blond dragged Frances over to the nearest empty meeting room, practically tossing him inside.

"Arthur, what is this?" Francis asked again, looking both confused and intrigued.

"Take it off," Arthur ordered, tugging at his tie.

"Excusez-moi?" Francis blinked, open-mouthed.

"You heard me." Arthur looked up, smirking seductively. "Take. It. Off."

Even though Francis hadn't exactly seen it coming, it didn't take him long to comply to the other's wishes. They were 'special friends', after all.


	3. Make Me (GerIta)

Make Me

 **Pairing: GerIta**

 **Ludwig finds Feliciano in their bedroom in a rather inviting position.**

 **Rated T+ for implications.**

xoxox

Ludwig had been having a very tiresome day at work. First the alarm hadn't gone off, then he had gotten stuck in traffic, spilled coffee onto his suit, an employee had screwed up an order which of course he as the more experienced co-worker had to fix, the rain had messed up his hair, and oh yes, he'd stepped in some dog poo.

Now he was finally home, hoping his beloved boyfriend could make him something delicious for dinner- not that Ludwig couldn't cook for himself, but Feliciano really knew his way around the kitchen.

However, the brunette couldn't be found in his favourite spot behind the stove.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig called, loosening his tie as he padded through the living room.

"Up here!" he heard, the muffled voice calling from their shared bedroom.

Before going up he put away his jacket, deciding to get it cleaned tomorrow. Then he went up the stairs, down the hallway, and opened the door to the bedroom. Before he ventured inside though, Ludwig was stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Feliciano, stretched out over the length of the bed, his tanned skin a lovely contrast to the cream-coloured sheets. Oh, and he was completely naked.

Ludwig flushed, casting his eyes downwards. Even though he'd seen his lover devoid of clothes plenty of times, he couldn't help but get shy ever single time anew.

"I uh, I thought you were downstairs," he lamely commented, behaving as if the patterns in the carpet were far more interesting at the moment.

"Well I'm not," Feliciano said, smiling at his flustered lover. "You'd like me to be down?"

"Well uh, I mean, I uh-"

The ditzy Italian grinned like a cat, stretching his limbs even further, causing his boyfriend to automatically sneak a peek.

"Well, if you want me to come with you so badly, why don't you make me?"

It didn't take Ludwig very long to make up his mind.


	4. Home is where the heart is (Prumano)

Home is where the heart is

 **Pairing: Prumano**

 **Gilbert is very impatient for his lover to arrive at the airport.**

 **Rated K+.**

xoxox

Gilbert was anxiously walking up and down the hallway, ignoring the buzzing of loud chattering and laughter all around him. His backpack swung dangerously far off his shoulder each time he turned, but at the moment he couldn't care less. At the moment, there was only one thing on his mind.

"The flight from Florence, Italy has just landed," came the soothing voice over the intercom.

Gilbert perked up, crimson eyes flashing over the heads of unknown passengers. He didn't care about all those strangers, hadn't come here for them. There was just one person he was dying to see right now, one person he hadn't seen in several months because he had happened to get a scholarship to study abroad this year, leaving a great distance between them.

"Oi Gilbert!" came an all too familiar voice.

His head snapped back, eyes growing wide once they finally acquired his target.

Sunny brown hair with a funny curl sprouting from the top of his head. A lovely tan, reminding of Mediterranean summers and sun-dried tomatoes. Eyes that were a unique mixture of caramel and almost edible green, warm despite the man's frowns and sarcastic demeanour.

Lovino. He was finally here.

Gilbert wasted no time as he gripped his backpack tight and started sprinting down the hall, pushing aside whoever dared stand in his way (but taking care not to knock over the little ones, of course).

"What are you-" Lovino started, flinching when he saw Gilbert coming straight for him at the speed of light.

He never got to finish his sentence, Gilbert swooping in for a rough, passionate and extremely desperate kiss. No tongue, nothing inappropriate. But Lovino knew he could taste the "I missed you" in his touches and caresses.

Sighing, he ignored the whistles and cheers around them and gave himself over for almost a full three minutes. Because he too had missed that red-eyed idiot.

"Don't cry," he muttered once they broke the kiss, swiping at Gilbert's cheeks and hearing his pathetic sniffles.

In response, the albino simply hugged him tighter, burying his face in Lovino's neck. Lovino sighed.

"Si, I missed you too."


	5. Jealous drives me mad (SuFin)

Jealousy drives me mad

 **Pairing: SuFin**

 **Berwald only knows one way to calm down an angry Tino.**

 **Rated T.**

xoxox

"I told you he wasn't checking me out!" Tino growled as he pushed inside. Berwald followed quickly behind, steel blue eyes sparking angrily.

"He was. You need t' take better care of yourself," he replied, usually cool and composed demeanour (hum hum) completely scattered.

He struggled to get out the words when Tino turned to look at him, hands planted firmly on his thighs and lips drawn downwards.

How to tell him he hated that expression, hated the mere thought that someone could come and steal his beloved away, hated himself for not being able to communicate how much the other meant to him.

"Well? Are you going to apologize for hitting him and acting like a fool?" the smaller man commanded, and something inside him broke.

Berwald swooped forward and did the only thing he knew could show his emotions without doubt. Tino yelped as he was suddenly dipped, sound muffled the moment his mouth was covered by another.

At first he struggled against Berwald, still too pissed to comply. But Berwald simply deepened the kiss. He didn't intrude, didn't use too much force, only waited with beating heart and moving lips for Tino to comply, to understand.

Slowly the struggled died down, Tino's body beginning to react to the kisses on its own accord. But he wasn't going to let the assault go by unpunished, oh no. Berwald needed to learn he wasn't the only one who got jealous sometimes, but that reacting the way he did was nowhere near allowed.

Berwald jumped when Tino grabbed his head and started kissing back with all his might, prying open the other's lips with his tongue and ravishing the cavern of his mouth. Berwald might be taller, more intimidating, but oooooh Tino was definitely the more dominant one when it came to it.

After having his lips abused and all the sensitive spots of his mouths hit, Berwald could no longer support Tino in his careful grip. They both sank to the ground in a panting mess of limbs and disheveled hair, Berwald's glasses clouding over and Tino quickly hunching down his shirt.

"I love you, you know that right?" Tino asked, voice low and hoarse. "But you have to work on your people skills."

Berwald leant into the hand touching his cheek, savouring the feel of it.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Tino said, allowing a smile before bending over and placing one final kiss on the tip of Berwald's nose.


	6. Would you like to kiss? (AmeriPan)

Would you like to kiss?

 **Pairing: Ameripan**

 **After a few drinks, Alfred wants to try a new way of kissing with his boyfriend.**

 **Rated T.**

xoxox

"You should stop drinking," Kiku insisted, chuckling when Alfred swayed his glass around.

"You know you look very sexy tonight," Alfred slurred, sending a predatory leer at the now bushing Japanese.

"A-Alfred…"

He yelped when his boyfriend suddenly tumbled over, catching him just before hitting the ground. But it turned out to be just a farce; suddenly Alfred gripped his shoulders tightly scooting up until their faces were mere inches apart. His breath smelled of sweet cocktails, his alluring blues enticing Kiku.

"Can I kiss you?" Alfred breathlessly asked, making the other shudder.

"H-hai."

They had kissed many times before. Short smooches, pecks, lingering lips over flushed flesh.

But it was an all new experience when Alfred planted his mouth on top of Kiku's and slipped his tongue inside.

At first he clenched shut, eyes shooting open in abashed surprise. Alfred had never kissed him like this before. But as the sensations took over, he shuddered once more and let his insecurities wash away.

Alfred's tongue was like a tidal wave, rolling in with short licks, hot and wet, his lips moving gently yet with enough force to pry open Kiku's submissive ones. The Japanese buried his hands in Alfred's golden locks, throwing away his modesty to get more of that feeling, to satisfy his curiosity.

Alfred slightly dipped him, going in deeper, catching Kiku's tongue and sucking on it. Kiku moaned, making them both jump back to reality. Eyes fluttering open, cheeks flushed and tiny grins visible.

"Can we do that again sometime?" Alfred blurted out dreamily, eyes glazed over with want.

"H-hai," Kiku allowed, bringing a hand up to touch his swollen lips.


	7. Emotions That Come (RusEng)

Emotions That Come With a Smile

 **Pairing: RusEng**

 **Arthur isn't really sure how to deal with his colleague Ivan, although he greatly appreciates him. Perhaps even more so than he realises.**

 **Rated T.**

~o~

"Arthur? Could you look over these documents for me?"

Arthur looked up, seeing Ivan leaning over the wall separating their cubicles. They had been colleagues for a couple of months now, and while their conversations had been limited to talk about work and the weather, Arthur quite liked Ivan's calm demeanour and the occasional sarcastic jab at this month's candidate in sucking up to the boss.

"Sure. I will take a look at them after I'm done correcting this text."

Ivan flashed a small thumbs-up. "Thank you. As always, you are a doll."

Arthur felt his lips twitch, but it never came to a full smile. Ivan often threw him off-guard with nicknames like these, and Arthur was never quite sure how to respond to them. Was the man teasing him, simply gauging his reaction, or did he have other intentions?

Giving a curd nod, Arthur refocused on his screen. "I'll have them done by lunch."

Hearing rather than seeing Ivan sit back down, Arthur began typing away. He realised he could do with a slightly more relaxed attitude every once in a while. Not that he never cracked a joke or put his minds to other things than the next task that needed to be completed, quite on the contrary. But when it came to the teasing banter directed solely at his own address, Arthur always managed to react coolly, even if he didn't want to come over that way. Outside of work he functioned perfectly well; he knew perfectly well how to let loose around his family, when going out to the bar for a drink, or when his next-door neighbour Francis said something that required an hour-long back-and-forth. _Then_ he always knew just what to say, just how much to let go. At work, not so much.

Or, to be precise, around Ivan. Because he _wanted_ Ivan to think highly of him. Ivan was one of the best employees at the office, taken in high regard by both his colleagues and superiors. And Ivan had chosen to be friendly to Arthur of all people. He simply didn't know how to deal. Which was ridiculous! He was already twenty-five, not some hormonal teenager wanting to be the most popular kid in class. He shouldn't be worrying about appearances at this age!

Still, by the time lunch announced itself, Arthur had triple-checked Ivan's documents, making sure not a single flaw remained. He leant back in his chair the exact moment Ivan walked around the wall, one hand holding a phone, the other positioned nonchalantly in the pocket of his perfectly fitted trousers.

"Here you go," Arthur said shortly, distractedly letting his eyes rove the other's spick-and-span appearance while handing over the documents. Their fingers brushed, causing Arthur to look up with a start, just in time to see a content smile on the other's pale face.

"Thank you, again. I have no idea what I would do without you."

Arthur felt his cheeks darken, the need to protest rising in his throat. "Don't be silly," he huffed, "you'd manage perfectly fine."

Ivan rolled one large shoulder, reaching back to put down the small stack of papers, before looking back at Arthur, expression curious, calculating. His next words were spoken carefully, as if testing the waters. "Perhaps. Perhaps your presence has been more of a distraction than a blessing." His tone became playful, diminishing the effect of his accusations. "Perhaps I would get more work done if you hadn't been here."

Arthur couldn't help it; he snorted. It came out like a spur-of-the-moment convulsion, an accidental spouting of noise. Stilling directly after, he felt himself blush even more fiercely, but a look at Ivan's expression told him his colleague was both pleasantly surprised and, for lack of a better term, perfectly gleeful.

"You laughed! That is the first time I have heard you laugh at my jokes. I was beginning to fear you disliked my presence, that you thought of me as a bother."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up to disappear behind dirty blond bangs. "Disliked—where on earth did you get that idea? I was simply nervous!" His mouth snapped shut, but it was already too late.

However, from the looks of it, Ivan was more pleased than disturbed at hearing this accidental confession. "Ah, I am glad! I truly was afraid you found me bothersome." He leant in slightly, eyes snapping left and right, before he continued in a conspiratory voice. "Because you see, it has taken me months to gather the courage to ask you out for lunch."

Arthur didn't know how to react at first. Was Ivan really…?

However, seeing the other's hopeful smile, those big eyes searching for any emotion on Arthur's part, he finally tried making an effort to open up, let loose.

"I-I would gladly!" He scraped his throat, tried again, this time trying to sound less like a love-struck teenager. "I mean, is this lunch for work or leisure?"

"Most definitely leisure," Ivan purred, seeming excited to get more emotional response.

Arthur swallowed, nodded. "I would be delighted."

Ivan clapped his hands together. "Great! I will get my coat."

Arthur's head bobbed up and down mechanically, as he too reached for his coat. His body was trembling ever so slightly at the realisation that he was most likely going on a date with Ivan. Not only would everyone be perfectly green with envy, seeing as Ivan was a most wanted bachelor, but he felt like he was finally starting to understand the reasoning behind Ivan's sense of humour.

While putting on his own coat, Arthur quickly looked past the partition of their cubicles.

"And by the way, your sarcasm is to die for."

Never had he seen anyone look so damned happy. Arthur decided that letting loose was perfectly allowed at work just as it was at home. Especially if it caused Ivan to react like this.

Thus came the first time they talked of something other than work and the weather, and Ivan finally got to see the side he had been trying to draw out for months on end.


End file.
